


Ambrosia

by Level4Chaos



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death In Dream, Consensual Underage Sex, Digimon/Human Relationships, English Dub Names, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Omniscient, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Level4Chaos/pseuds/Level4Chaos
Summary: T.K. loves Angemon, and Angemon loves T.K. But it takes a well-meaning friend and a nightmare for them both to realise that it's far deeper than a guardian/charge love could ever be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** The characters in this fanfic are not mine, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo/Toei Animation. I am merely borrowing them for my own perverted entertainment - and yours, I hope! I assure you they will be returned to their rightful places in perfect condition - and I will have made no money from their adventures!
> 
>  **WARNING:** This fic contains gay sex scenes and elements which _might_ be considered blasphemous(?). It’s a sex fic involving an angel, so please use your own judgement whether to read it or not, if the idea makes you uncomfortable.
> 
>  **I have written T.K as an adult of 18 years of age.** I have added the "Underage" tag, just in case there's anyone a bit weirded out by a Digidestined being in a pervy fic, and wants to avoid it.
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This fic was written waaaay back in 2001! There were plans for a sequel, but I've either lost the file, or never actually got around to putting words on paper.
> 
>  **BONUS!:** I'm better at writing than drawing, but here's [my fanart to accompany this fic](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=72146316).

"Oh, you two are so cute together! You'd make a great couple."

_When is she going to shut up about that?_

T.K. rolled his eyes and nodded. If agreeing with Yolei would get rid of her sooner, then he was all for it. Kari sat beside him on the Kamiya family's lounge, not too close to give the impression that they were a couple, but still not farther enough to make T.K. comfortable.

"You two have _so_ much in common!"

_Here we go again… what will it be this time? That our brothers are best friends? That we both have angel type Digimon - and they belong together too? Or maybe it will be the old - 'You've been through so much together already' excuse? As much as I enjoy humouring her, none of those are strong foundations to build a relationship on._

"I mean, you both have angels as Digimon."

_Ah, door number two._

"Don't you think they look gorgeous together, too?"

Gatomon stirred from where she was curled up on Kari's lap. If looks could kill, Yolei would have been six feet under before the feisty feline could say "Lightning Claw". But the girl was too involved with her fantasy to pay any attention to the real world, and the trouble she was causing.

T.K. looked over and smiled at Patamon, who sat contentedly amongst the empty plates and glasses on the coffee table in front of him. The little guy had eaten so much chocolate cake, T.K. wouldn't be surprised if he'd have the strength to stay as Angemon for a whole week!

Patamon smiled back. The pair had spoken a lot about Angemon's relationship with Angewomon, and what made them smile was certainly not the possibility of it ever turning romantic, but rather, the sheer absurdity of it. The fact was, Angewomon _couldn't_ love Angemon - her heart already belonged to another. All the matchmaking in the world wasn't going to change that.  
She tolerated him as a friend; but when it came to him as her fighting partner, she made known her disappointment in him. She'd hint at his weakness or stupidity, never actually saying the words outright, but Angemon knew exactly what she meant.

He had liked her - a lot. Seeing her for the first time was one of his favourite memories. _I'm not alone anymore._ It seemed only natural that they should eventually mate. But one day, not too long after Angewomon's spectacular victory over Myotismon, Angemon had found the object of his desire alone, tears streaming down her face from under her visor.  
She looked up, stunned and annoyed by his presence. "They want to see us together." She sobbed, "I can't… I won't… not with _you_. I want to be with _him_ …"

_Him?_

"Grisly Wing was meant to hit _me_! _Me_! I should have been the one that died! You don't realise how special your friends are, until you lose them."  
Angemon nodded grimly. Angewomon was in love with Wizardmon. How could he possibly compete with a mon who had given his life for her… for all of them? Every one of Angewomon's insults seemed to make sense at that moment. When she accused Angemon of something, she was really saying, _"Why can't you be Wizardmon?"_  
The possibility for romance ended right there, and Angewomon's words had awoken something in Angemon that he never considered before.

_You don't realise how special your friends are, until you lose them._

He hadn't been as crushed as he should have been from her rejection. He liked Wizardmon too… who wouldn't? The mon was so altruistic, he should have been an angel himself. How could Angemon possibly be jealous of someone who was so deserving of Angewomon's complete and utter adoration?  
She had lost Wizardmon before she could tell him what he meant to her… perhaps she had done it to protect Kari's innocence, but Gatomon only spoke of friendship as her true love lay dying in her arms.

Angemon kept quiet, imagining a terrible day when the same thing might happen to him. What if he were to lose his best friend? Would T.K. know how important he was to the angel?

He had destroyed Devimon and even Piedmon, all because of his love for the little boy he was destined to protect. Now that little boy had grown into a handsome teenager, and still Angemon hadn't found courage enough to tell him what Angewomon's words had provoked so long ago. If he kept stalling, T.K. might well be an elderly man before the truth was revealed! Or worse yet, Angemon could find himself in Angewomon's position, crying over what could have been.

Patamon sighed and feigned sleep, in the hope T.K. would say, "Well, I have to get Patamon home to bed now. The poor little guy's totally tired out."  
It was horrible having to listen to Yolei torture T.K. with plans about his future. _His_ future. Why couldn't she plan her own for once?

Still she persisted with her half-cocked ideas. Sometimes it was amusing, other times it was just plain awkward. Today was an awkward day. T.K. cast a look at Kari. She seemed to be having fun!? Smiling and giggling as she stroked Gatomon's fur… was she starting to consider the whole ridiculous idea?

_I hope not. When is Yolei going to get over her childish dreams and understand that I'm not interested in girls, not in **that** way? I've told her I'm gay. It's not something that can be changed, no matter how much she'd like to think it is… what's so hard to understand about that? Sure, I like Kari… she's my best friend, second to Angemon, of course, and I would never do anything to hurt her. But if she's going to start playing this stupid game…_

"Isn't that right, T.K.?"  
"Huh?" The youth shook his head, bringing himself back to the conversation happening around him. "What?"  
"You know… a _date_." The purple-haired girl said slowly, "What, do I have to spell it out for you?"

_She never stops!_

"I don't want-"  
"How do you know? Have you ever been out with a _girl_ before?"  
That cut him deep. But he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing just how much.  
_What a stupid question! Have **you** been out with a girl, Yolei?_  
He was almost tempted to say his thoughts out loud, but thought better of it. "No, but I don't think that's-"  
"Oh, come on, T.K.! Give it a try, you might like it."

_I don't need you telling me what I **might** like. I already know what I like. I've never seen his face in my fantasies, but he has a body to die for, and I imagine a face to match. Firm muscles, but not too bulky. And his hair! It's long and golden… like spun silk on a sunny day. I guess he looks a lot like Angemon, without wings. Damn. I love Angemon's wings! I think my perfect lover should have them too._

"Stop it, Yolei." Kari cut in. "He doesn't want to, so just leave him alone. Can't you see you're upsetting him?"  
T.K. smiled at her, reaching over and touching her hand. He nodded in thanks.  
Yolei took a breath to say something, but the look she got from Kari quickly silenced her.

"Well, I'd better head home." T.K. stood up and stretched his arms out. "Patamon looks pretty tired. Thanks for lunch and everything, Kari."  
He carefully picked his Digimon up and held him close to his chest. Kari followed him to the door, stopping him before he could leave.  
"I'm so sorry about all of that. I'll have a talk to her, okay?"  
T.K. grinned, "It's alright. I know she means well, but…"  
"She can be a little too enthusiastic." Kari returned the smile.  
"Exactly. Look, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean for it to sound like I never wanted to go out anywhere with you. I enjoy our time together. I only meant that Yolei's romantic date was a bad idea."  
"I know."  
"No wonder Davis likes you so much. You're going to make some guy really happy one day."  
"You will, too." Kari blushed. "Oh! Before you go, did you want your history text book back? I feel terrible about keeping it for so long."  
"But you haven't finished your assignment yet. I'll get it back off you in class on Monday. See you then!"

* * * * *

_…I guess he looks a lot like Angemon, without wings. Damn. I love Angemon's wings! I think my perfect lover should have them too…_

_T.K., snap out of it! He's your **Digimon**!_ The youth's inner voice chastised him later that evening. _You can't think about him like that! And he's an angel, he wouldn't be interested in pleasures of the flesh anyway._

"But what if he was…" He sighed out loud, rolling onto his side to stare at the full moon gleaming outside his window. The glow around it was reminiscent of angel dust… like the haze that surrounded Angemon's wings.  
"Did you say something, T.K.?" Patamon asked in a yawn, standing up and repositioning himself under the blankets, nuzzling against the small of his friend's back.  
"I was just thinking how lovely the moon looks tonight."  
Patamon stood up again, and crawled out from under the covers to see what was so special. He curled up on the pillow beside T.K.'s head. "It does."  
"It reminds me of how your wings glow when you're Angemon."  
"Oh, T.K… they're not that beautiful." His little friend said modestly, closing his eyes and smiling. "All angels have wings like mine…"  
He yawned, falling back into sleep.

_It's not just your wings, otherwise I'd be looking at Angewomon with the same awe. It's **all** of you. I've fantasised about your likeness for years, little realising that it was you I wanted all along. I can finally take the mystery away from the lover who has touched me so many times in my dreams. Maybe I didn't want to face up to it before, but now I can imagine him in white… and with wings… for now I know who he is . I can call his sweet name, and hear his deep, sensuous voice call mine…_

__

* * * * *

_…What's an angel, T.K?…_

_…I want to take him home with me!…_

_…I'm glad that you and I were friends…_

_…Best forever…_

Angemon found himself on the roof of the television station. A place that held many horrible memories, even in the world of dreams. Kari and Gatomon stood defensively in front of the enemy, their allies all watching helplessly from the sideline.

But as the cloaked figure turned around, Angemon realised that this dream was very different… Myotismon's neat, blonde hair shot up into long strands, perched like a bundle of orange-tipped rushers upon his head. His vampiric cloak fell from his shoulders and melted away, revealing not his dark blue suit, but rather, the colourful outfit of the angel's most challenging opponent…

"…Piedmon."  
"Hello, Angemon." He smiled, but the cruel look in his eyes betrayed the anger he was feeling. "Don't look so surprised. Do you seriously think I would let Myotismon ruin our plans again? This time, I'll make sure it's done right. Your boy dies - now!"

He had barely spoken the final word before his Trump Swords flew at their target, the air screaming as they cut through it. T.K. was unable to run. The shock of seeing the deadly blades hurtling toward him was too much. He crossed his arms over his face in a futile attempt to block their impact, and braced himself.

"T.K.! No!" Angemon cried out, leaping forward, but not soon enough to take the attack for him.  
There was a dull crunch, as metal penetrated flesh and bone. T.K. fell to his knees, blood pouring from the deep punctures in his chest. His bright blue eyes glazed over with the onset of his death and there was a look of horror branded on his face, mirroring Angemon's exact expression.  
Piedmon laughed. "I do believe that was a perfect bull's eye!"

T.K. fell limply into Angemon's arms, blood staining white feathers to deep red. The angel stroked the dead child's face, calling his name desperately. He hated himself so much. He'd let everyone down… but most of all, he'd let down the boy he loved more than anything.

_…I should have been the one that died! You don't realise how special your friends are, until you lose them…_

Wizardmon stared at Angemon, contempt and disappointment emanating from what the angel could see of his face… such fierce green eyes, brimming with disgust.  
"And you call yourself his friend?" He spat, pointing his staff accusingly at the distraut Digimon. "You didn't deserve his love."

* * * * *

Patamon's eyes sprang open. What did all of _that_ mean?! He quickly looked over to T.K., who was still asleep with his back to him, checking the rise and fall of the covers to make sure he was still breathing. The little orange Digimon sighed in relief. He curled up tighter and closed his eyes again, but he couldn't sleep, not after the terrible things he'd just witnessed in his nightmare.

T.K. rolled onto his back, moaning as he did, causing Patamon to instantly jump to attention. The boy twisted, throwing his head back, his breath hot and fast. Patamon began to panic. Had that nightmare been a premonition? Was there something wrong with his friend?  
"T.K.?" He whispered, nudging the boy's face with his tiny paw. "Please wake up."  
T.K. gasped. "Ange…"  
_Ange?!_ Patamon's eyes lit up at the name, _Could he be having a nightmare about me?_  
"T.K.! Wake up! Everything is okay."  
"Angemon… ah, that feels so good…"

It was the same dream he always had… only this time, he knew who was smothering his neck in soft kisses as they tenderly made love to him.  
"Angemon…" The boy whispered, curling his Digimon's long blonde hair around his fingers, as the pair moved back and forth in perfect rhythm with each other.

T.K. knew that Angemon had been specially selected to be his very own. And it was only through the deepest act of love that he was able to feel how truly perfect their union was - physically, emotionally, spiritually, and now sexually…

"T.K.?"  
"Ahhn!"  
The boy wasn't going to wake up. Patamon had no choice… his charge was in trouble, it was his duty to save him…

Angemon wrapped his arms around T.K., holding the boy to his furious heartbeat. T.K. lazily returned the embrace, tightening his grip as he realised there was actually someone beside him to hold onto. His eyes flickered open for a second and he smiled, nuzzling into the angel's chest.  
"You really are here…" He slurred sleepily. "That was wonderful… Thank you…"


	2. Chapter 2

"T.K.!" His mother's shouting woke the boy and his Digimon, who had reverted back to Patamon in his sleep. "T.K., I have to go out to run some errands. I'll be back this afternoon, so you'll have to get your own breakfast and lunch."  
"Okay, Mum!" He shouted back, rolling over and snuggling further into the covers.  
"Are you sure you're going to be alright here by yourself?"  
"Yes, Mum!"  
"As long as you're sure."  
"Yes, Mum, I'll be fine! I'm not a little kid anymore."  
There was the rattle of keys, as Ms Takaishi seemed satisfied her son was capable of looking after himself. "I'll see you later then!"  
"Bye!"

T.K. listened for the sound of the door being closed and locked; footsteps disappearing down the hallway; and several minutes later, the roar of a car engine.

He rolled over to look Patamon directly in the eye. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Maybe…" Patamon smirked mischievously, "What are you thinking first?"  
"Ice cream!"  
The pair jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen.

* * * * *

"Could you turn into Angemon for me, Patamon?"  
They sat in the living room, the television turned up to an obscene volume, and each with a huge bowl of the aforementioned ice cream that served as breakfast.  
Patamon looked up, "Right now?"  
"Yes." T.K. suppressed a giggle. The ice cream around the little monster's mouth made it look like he had a beard and moustache.  
"Hey! You've got a moustache too, grandpa!" Patamon laughed, realising what was so funny.  
"Seriously," T.K. grabbed the collar of his pyjamas and wiped his face with it. "Can you?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to tell him something."  
"You can tell me, T.K., we are the same Digimon, after all."  
"I'd feel more comfortable with Angemon, if that's alright."  
"It's about the nightmare you had last night, isn't it?"  
"What nightmare?!"  
"I heard you cry out for Angemon in your sleep." He sounded upset. "I had a nightmare too… it was horrible."  
T.K. gave a wary smile. "Yeah, it's something like that."

Patamon nodded and jumped down from the couch, at the same time shouting, "Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!"  
And there he stood, shrouded in a white haze… his wings shimmering silver and his hair shimmering gold. He knelt down in front of T.K. and placed his hands gently on the boy's knees.  
"Now, tell me what's wrong." His deep voice was full of concern.  
The teenager laughed, reaching out to rub the corner of Angemon's lips with his thumb. "You've still got ice cream on you."

The laughing stopped as contact was made. Lost in the moment, and ice cream all but forgotten, T.K.'s eyes grew darker as he stroked the angel's face. Angemon leant his head into the caress, much like a cat begging for a pat, unaware that there were any other feelings beyond friendship involved from T.K.'s side.

"Angemon?"  
"Yes?"  
"I have something to tell you." T.K.'s slender fingers slid under the holy Digimon's helmet, pushing it back over his head to uncover his eyes… Patamon's wide, innocent green eyes, framed with delicate blonde brows. The boy gasped. "You're… beautiful."  
Angemon jerked his head away.

_Stop it! You've been granted the wonderful gift of protecting this gorgeous boy, don't dishonour yourself or the spirits who brought you together by thinking about him like this!_

_I'm the creation of a machine… I'm programmed to defend T.K., not desire him. But why does it feel so real? Why was my program allowed to warp itself into these feelings? I should have crashed… performed an illegal operation… done something to stop me from feeling like this! Gatomon… you know what it's like, you've felt it too. Love. Do we all have this error? And if we do… is it really an error after all?_

T.K. covered his look of disappointment with a grim, forced smile. "Did I do something to upset you?"  
"Of course not. Please, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"  
Setting his bowl aside, the boy bowed his head and took a deep breath. "You and I are best friends, right?"  
"Yes." Angemon took T.K.'s hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.  
"I'm worried what I say might ruin that."  
"Nothing you can say would make me desert you. It is my duty to protect you always."  
"But I don't want it to be your _duty_ …" He trailed off, looking to the side, now avoiding eye contact with the eyes he'd spent many fantasies craving to see. "I want you to stay with me because you _want_ to, not because you _have_ to."  
Warm fingers sought the boy's face, turning him back. T.K. melted in his stare, looking helplessly into those beautiful green eyes that he'd instantly fallen in love with.

"Originally, I found you because I _had_ to… but I stay with you now because I _want_ to. _You're_ the important part of our team, I am but your weapon - I hope that it would never happen, but if you wanted, I could be replaced at any time."  
"No you couldn't… no one could ever replace you, Angemon!" T.K. threw his arms around the angel's neck. "I don't want to hear you say that ever again. You mean everything to me, and if I lost you… I… I… I don't know what I'd do."

Angemon's hands trembled as he returned the embrace. T.K. felt so perfect in his arms, and the alien feeling of love frightened him. "I'll never leave you… not for anything." He whispered, "I love you so much…"  
T.K. sighed, it was all he could manage. These were the words he'd longed to hear before he had even realised his true feelings. They were so right. He held his dear friend tighter, resting his head against his broad shoulder and nuzzling into the crook of his neck.  
"And I… I love you, Angemon."  
T.K.'s lips tickled as he spoke, feeling almost like a kiss. Angemon shifted uncomfortably at the hint of his arousal, hunching his back to keep the hug going, but moving his groin away, in case the boy noticed what he was doing to him.  
"I want to tell you about my dream." There were those delicate lips again. The angel bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. "It started off a lot like this…"

T.K.'s fingers lightly combed through Angemon's long hair as he spoke.  
"Mum had gone out… You carried me to my bedroom… There we kissed and touched each other until we couldn't control ourselves any longer…"  
"Stop." Angemon's voice was so strangled and quiet, T.K. didn't even hear him.  
"You laid me down on my bed and made love to me so gently… it was the most wonderful thing I've ever felt… I'd give anything-" The boy suddenly stopped his story. "Angemon, you're holding me too tight."

At once, he was released.  
"I'm sorry…" The angel backed away and sat slumped on the floor, crossing his arms over the enormous bulge in his loincloth. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you."  
There was the dark stare again, as T.K. put on his most seductive look. Angemon didn't understand what it meant, but something inside him told him he should like it.  
The boy slid down from the couch and knelt before his Digimon. "I know… a hug wouldn't hurt me, no matter how tight… so I wonder what you meant by that?"  
He grabbed Angemon's arm, who silently protested by stiffening his muscles. What was T.K. doing?!

Angemon was at least one hundred times stronger, and could win a fight between the pair easily. But he couldn't fight with T.K. over anything, no matter how trivial, no matter how humiliating… even if it meant relaxing his arm and allowing the boy to move it aside. T.K. smiled as he uncovered the angel's secret.  
"I never got to finish my dream… I'd like to know how it ends…" The boy whispered as his hand crept up the angel's thigh.  
"T.K., stop it… it was a _dream_!" Angemon seized his arachnoid hand and prevented it from moving any further, "In real life, I would hurt you. You're a child, and despite being younger than you, I have the body of a grown man. Do you know how much pain you would be in if I… I… - I can't! I won't allow myself to willingly harm you."

_Earlier this year, I got my first boyfriend. He had long blonde hair too… He showed me a lot of things, but we never went all the way. Something was holding me back…_

_**Someone** was holding me back…_

_He even said that to me before we broke up… that I was obviously thinking of someone else when we kissed…_

"I'm not some innocent child anymore! I'm old enough to make my own decisions. And I don't care if it hurts! It's what I want… and you're the _only_ one I want to give it to me." Tears had begun to stream down his face, "I can see that you want it too. If only for today, forget that you're my guardian…" He lowered his voice, "…and be my lover."

"Don't beg for me." Angemon touched T.K.'s face, wiping away his tears, and blinking back his own. "You know I'd do anything for you if you asked… but please don't make me hurt you."  
The boy leant forward, and kissed the angel softly on the lips. "If I cry, stop… if I don't, keep going." And before Angemon could understand the full meaning of his first sweet kiss, T.K. deepened it, moving to straddle his Digimon's lap and grind their throbbing erections together.

The angel's hands gripped T.K.'s waist, pulling him closer as he pushed harder against him. They moaned in unison, their kiss becoming hotter as their needs grew. Purely by instinct, Angemon began to rock back and forth, teasing T.K. with short, sweet touches to his painfully rigid member with his own.  
"Show me how my dream ends…" The boy whispered, slipping his tongue into Angemon's mouth, taking their kiss to heights the angel had neither experienced nor imagined before.  
One of T.K.'s hands stayed twisted in his lover's hair, whilst the other trailed over his firm, muscular chest.

"I want to, but…" Angemon managed to slur as he tried to play his part in the kiss.  
"But, what?"  
He broke away, "I… I've never done anything like this before. What if I do something wrong?"  
"I don't think you could ever do _anything_ wrong…" T.K. smiled as he moved from Angemon's lap to undo his sun-shaped belt buckle.

He threw the belt aside, taking Angemon's tattered blue loincloth with it. On his knees, he bowed his head to the angel's groin, looking almost as if he were worshipping the heavenly Digimon.  
"I want to taste you." He whispered, as he had done so many times in his dreams, tracing his fingertips over the straining white fabric before him. The heat of his breath aroused Angemon even more, subduing his need to stop the boy, and kindling other needs he had never known existed before.

Angemon reached for the zipper across his thigh, and slowly drew it open. At once his outfit seemed to melt away, reforming on the floor in a crumpled heap. T.K. gasped, not only in awe of the strange manner the angel undressed, but also at the magnificent body that now sat naked before him.  
He lowered his open mouth to his lover's awaiting penis, and kissed him softly upon the very tip. One of his hands enclosed the hard member, whilst the other stroked the patch of blonde curls at its base.  
He did not break the initial kiss, rather augmenting it with the next act - a playful lick. And then…

…So strange was it that an angel who had walked both the earth and Digiworld had never experienced Heaven until that moment…

T.K. took him into his warm, moist mouth; moving up and down as he began to suck him lightly. The angel leant back, bracing himself with one hand firmly placed on the floor behind him. The other hand sought the back of T.K.'s head, running his fingers through the boy's golden hair, calming himself as he found his hips begin to thrust against his will.

He didn't want to ram himself down T.K.'s throat, unless that was what was meant to happen, so he forced himself to hold back. It made his need increase triple-fold, but T.K.'s safety was his top priority, so he bit his lip and denied himself further.  
He felt a sharp pain in his back, and he gasped in horror as he realised the cause of it. He _would_ hurt T.K. if he didn't let the pleasure bubbling inside him escape. Stopping it was only exciting him more… enough to bring _him_ into being…

 _His_ fourth pair of wings were demanding to be free, straining against the angel's flesh, giving him warning enough to let go before T.K. was seriously injured by MagnaAngemon's power.

He cried out, almost like an apology. His Champion form had the capacity to cause pain, but not nearly as devastating as that of his Ultimate. The choice had been made, and he hoped T.K. would forgive him. He arched his back, almost touching the floor with his head, and balled his hand into a tight fist in T.K.'s hair as he opened the floodgates of his deepest carnal desires. MagnaAngemon's presence vanished almost instantly… his sharp wings retracting into Angemon's back to lay dormant once more.  
His hips whipped forward again and again, expelling the physical result of his hunger, and allowed T.K. to taste his sweet virgin ambrosia.

The boy gagged, taken by surprise, but as adventurous as ever, he took control and with innocent mastery, swallowed. He'd been told at school, by tormentors and friends alike that it would taste horrible… the stories were always different, but the moral was always the same. At the moment, he didn't care who or where they got their information from… Angemon was delicious.

* * *

The angel lay back against the floor, spreading his wings out, flapping their very extremities in exhaustion. He was panting with a mixture of lust and relief that his Ultimate had not emerged. T.K. laid upon the downy feathers beside him, throwing his arm over Angemon's heaving chest and leaning in to kiss him.  
"I've seen lots of pictures, but this is the first time I've ever done anything like that…" He whispered, "I hope I did okay."  
Angemon shakily moved his arm to return the embrace, softly running his knuckles down the boy's spine. "I've never felt anything so wonderful… I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
"No." T.K. propped himself up on his elbow, careful to avoid putting his weight on the fleshy parts of the angel's wings that served as his mattress. "Why would you think that?"

He began to stroke the smooth chest, tracing intricate patterns with his fingertips across the flawless skin. He circled Angemon's nipple, purposely leaving the pink flesh untouched, but yet highly aroused at the possibility.  
"I felt MagnaAngemon…" The angel answered quietly, his enjoyment of the delicate caress was evident in his voice.  
T.K. couldn't suppress a chuckle at the thought, "You were going to digivolve in my mouth?!"  
"You must have been _hoping_ for something very important to have me do that."  
"I was…" His hand slipped down to touch his lover's rippling abdomen, taking in every hill and valley of perfectly sculpted muscles. He pushed his body closer, grinding his own unfulfilled erection against Angemon's hip, making the digital angel aware that their moment of passion was not going to be a fleeting one.

"Angemon?"

"Yes?"

"I want to…"

"…Want to, what?"

_He's so innocent. What if the only reason he'll do this is because he **has** to do as I say? I don't want him to love me like that… it would be wrong to take advantage of him._

"You said you stay by my side because you _want_ to…" T.K.'s voice trembled as he whispered. "Is there anything else you've ever _wanted_ to do that hasn't been something you _had_ to do?"  
His hand gave one last caress to the angel's impressive six-pack, before moving down so slowly, it was painful for both of them. Even the sheer thought of T.K.'s hand being _there_ was enough to arouse Angemon again. The holy Digimon remained silent, but for a heavy breath as he felt his blood surge to his groin in response to T.K.'s touch. His mind was jumbled with carnal urges, but he managed to ponder the question, pulling it apart and analysing its deeper meaning.

"… I've wanted _this_." He finally answered. His proud erection stood like a spire in the middle of a smooth, milky landscape. It twitched and throbbed with a desire that had been fulfilled once, and hungrily required more.  
"Me, too." The boy agreed, almost breathlessly, rising to his feet and discarding his pyjama pants with a single, fluid movement - quickly down his legs and kicked aside. He threw one leg over his lover and knelt; clamping Angemon's hips between his knees.  
Angemon's hands ran gently up and down T.K.'s thighs. The boy's skin was so young and delicate, and almost as pale as his own. His hands looked so nice against it, he could have watched himself doing that all day.

Not nearly as elegant as the angel's undressing, the boy then tore his shirt from his chest, sending buttons flying across the room in every direction. And it too was flung into the centre of the room.

Virtuous green eyes looked up at him questioningly. "Shouldn't we… prepare you first?"  
"How do you know about that?"  
"I've been online, T.K."  
"You're not old enough to go into porno sites!" The boy laughed. It helped to relieve some of the tension. Sure, he wanted nothing more than to make love with Angemon, but he was so scared. It would be their first time… what would it feel like? And more importantly, would their feelings for each other change afterward?  
The angel nervously laughed too, but stopped as their eyes met and they were once again aware of the seriousness of the situation. "I don't want to hurt you."  
"Angemon, we're made for each other… you could never hurt me, just as I could never hurt you. I don't need to _prepare_ … I've been preparing for this moment my entire life."  
"That's not what I meant."  
T.K. guided the angel’s fingers to his lips. "You worry too much."

Neither knew exactly what they were doing, but they both agreed this was what they wanted. Angemon’s fingers were wary, careful… gentle inside him. It wasn’t the smooth romance that T.K. had fantasised about. It was awkward, but it was honest, and they were learning together.

It felt strange, but nice. His body was warming to the intrusion, and he found himself pushing down to meet with his lover’s hand. He wanted more.  
“I think… I’m ready.”

Feeling behind him, the boy's cautious hand sought out the angel's hot masculinity. Curling his fingers around, he began to guide himself down upon it. A small shock made his body shudder as soft flesh met with hard flesh. This was it… the last moment of their innocence.  
"We are perfect for each other." He said with a weak smile, more to himself than to Angemon.  
"T.K… if you want to stop…"

_I'll find someway to make myself stop…_


	3. Chapter 3

Kari held tight to T.K.'s history text book as she ran toward his apartment block. She had just finished her assignment, and wanted to get it back to him as soon as possible. Living in a house with someone as messy and disorganised as her brother Tai, come Monday, the book would be lost forever!

The initial penetration was more difficult than T.K. had predicted; reassuring hands lightly guiding his hips down weren't enough to make the first few centimetres a comfortable experience. T.K.'s breath was steady, controlled; his shoulders tense; his head bowed; and his rigid fingers splayed across Angemon's abdomen as if he were frozen with fear.  
Angemon shifted in an attempt to make things easier on his beloved. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes…" He lied, closing his eyes. It wasn’t supposed to be like this…

It was sudden, T.K.'s body surrendered to the very wanted invasion and allowed entry to the head of the angel's thick shaft.  
"Ah!" The boy gasped, his fingers clawing at Angemon's stomach.  
Those soft hands on his hips kept pushing him down slowly, as their owner raised his own hips so the pair would meet sooner.

"It feels… it feels so good…" T.K., now completely seated on Angemon's groin, leant forward to kiss the angel's parted lips, "I love you so much."  
"I love you too, T.K.." His strong hands trailed up the boy's back, embracing him tightly. As they kissed, in a flutter of snow white feathers, the pair rolled over, putting Angemon on top.

"T.K.!" Kari shouted, waving up at the window, from the footpath outside the building

"T.K…" Angemon moaned at the same time, pushing himself deeper into the gasping boy beneath him.  
"Ah!" He cried, gripping the angel's shoulders and wrapping his legs tighter around his waist. "Ah, Angemon! I want you deeper…"  
Hearing his desperate request, the holy Digimon pushed past the voice that warned him not to hurt his charge, wanting to grant T.K.'s every desire while they had the chance… and fulfil his own. His hands found the boy's waist, and he guided him down as he surged forward, piercing him in places he never imagined could feel so wonderful.  
T.K.'s eyes shot open in amazement, hot tears streaming from them; his mouth gaped in a silent scream of ecstasy.

The curtain in the window remained drawn. _He must have gone out with his mum._ Kari looked at the book in her arms, and then back at the window.  
"T.K.?" She shouted again, only to have one of the other residents of the building chastise her.  
"Maybe, unlike the rest of the street, he can't hear you. He's had the TV up so loud all morning, it's a wonder he can hear anything."  
She blushed, and quickly apologised.  
_I guess he wouldn't mind if I let myself in…_ She patted her shorts' pocket to confirm that she had brought the spare key he'd had cut for her and made her way toward the flight of stairs leading up to the Takaishis' apartment.

Still wanting to be polite, she knocked lightly on the door and waited for an answer. Listening for footsteps from inside, Kari thought she could hear someone moaning, like they were in pain, over the noise of a commercial jingle. She frowned in concentration as she tried to tune out all other sounds, her hand poised with the key, ready to unlock the door. The voice sounded like Angemon's.  
_If Angemon is in there, T.K. must be in trouble!_ She looked down at her feet, dearly wishing to see Gatomon staring back up at her with her big blue eyes. The little feline had looked so peaceful, stretched out and asleep on her windowsill in the sun, Kari didn't have the heart to disturb her before she left.

She slowly put the key in the lock, and turned it carefully. There was a soft 'clunk!' as the lock yielded, but the moaning didn't stop, so Kari proceeded to open the door. When she had made a space big enough for her to squeeze through, she entered the apartment, walking on her toes, with her back against the wall.

The first thing that caught her eyes as she looked around the corner of the foyer into the lounge room, was a length of thick blue ribbon cast carelessly on the floor. _That looks like Angemon's sash._ Peeking further around the doorframe, she saw his helmet along with a pyjama shirt which possibly belonged to T.K..  
Summoning the courage to actually step into the room, Kari slapped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out. Amongst the random piles of abandoned clothing, Angemon lay face down and naked! His wings were spread out, and his hair was messy and flared across the floor like rays of the sun.  
His shoulders rose and fell in heavy breaths, and he balanced himself with his forearm on the floor in front of him.

 _What should I do? He looks hurt! And where's T.K.?_  
Kari took a breath to speak - to ask if Angemon was strong enough to move? If he knew what had happened to T.K.?- when the angel threw his head back, sending his hair crashing over his wings in magnificent golden waves, and uncovering T.K., who lay beneath him. Why hadn't she noticed the skinny arms thrown around Angemon's neck before?  
Their eyes were open, but they couldn't see the outside world, finding each other's mouths as their tongues shamelessly twirled around the other, before their lips met to conceal the inner workings of their slow and passionate kiss. Like a curtain closing before the encore, a wild section of the angel's hair fell over his shoulder and hid the pair's faces further.  
"T.K…" Angemon groaned, driving his hips back and forth, faster and faster. T.K. whimpered in delight, raising his legs into the air, bending them and then dropping his feet back on the floor.

It took a moment for Kari's mind to process the information her eyes had received. A deep blush stained her cheeks. _I shouldn't be here…T.K. wouldn't want me to see him like this…_ She sat his history book on the half-table in the entrance way, and silently crept back out of the apartment, trembling as she locked the door and bolted down the stairs.

"Did you tell him to turn that damned TV down?" The neighbour asked as she ran back down the pathway to the road.  
"No… I mean, I… I don't know." She answered hastily, wanting to get away from the building as quickly as possible.

"Angemon!" T.K. cried, writhing as the angel went faster and deeper, finally allowing his heavenly nectar to escape into the other half of their one body.  
Every vein… every artery seemed to burn with his need. T.K.'s extremities tingled, and his vision was clouded. His whole body craved this feeling. "Angemon!!"

His own hand wrapped around his aching masculinity, furiously pumping it back and forth to speed his release. Angemon, infused by the feelings he had just experienced himself, put his hand on T.K.'s, silently asking the boy to let him take over.  
The heavenly touch was so firm… so loving… T.K.'s world exploded in a soundless blast of colour and light. Stars and swirls were all he could see as he felt his intense love for Angemon erupt in him like a volcano. With one last desperate cry, he felt the warm splatter of his first accompanied climax upon his stomach.

* * * * *

Kari sat alone on the park bench, looking out at the boys and girls playing ball games. Why was she so upset? She'd been suspicious of T.K.'s feelings for Angemon for a long time. Of course, she had far more tact than to confront him about it. But the way he looked at Angemon every time they battled… there was definitely _something_ there, even if neither of them realised it. And now she'd seen the pair together, sharing the deepest act of love with one another.

She wasn't angry with him… and she wasn't angry with Angemon either… she was angry with herself for becoming part of their private and very special moment. She would have preferred it if T.K. had told her about it - a mental picture was easy to accept, because there was always the doubt that it wasn't true. But she'd _seen_ them… naked… together… in the midst of orgasm… How could she look at her friend without picturing him like that again? How could she look at Angemon? Even Patamon, again?  
A careless comment, a strange look… she'd give herself away if she wasn't careful! She loved T.K., but was that enough to keep her from ruining their friendship?

The history text book!

Her eyes opened wide, and her hand shot over her mouth. She'd left his book there… he'd know! Her first thought was to go back and collect it, but she quickly changed her mind. How could she face him now?

* * * * *

Angemon rolled onto his back and at once his clothes re-assembled upon him. The white haze around him grew bigger, engulfing his form and then dispersing, leaving behind the tiny body of Patamon. He giggled. "That was nice."  
T.K. smiled, flipping onto his side to face his companion. "Maybe we could do it again sometime?"  
"I'd like that a lot."

The passion all but gone, the itchy carpet chose to make its presence known to T.K. He stood up shakily.  
"Are you alright?" The little orange monster asked, concerned at how his friend struggled to keep his balance.  
"I'm okay." The boy assured him, "It just feels a little strange, that's all."  
Patamon frowned.  
Stumbling to collect both halves of his pyjamas, T.K. quickly put them back on. "It's going to take me forever to find all the buttons…" His chuckle sounded forced as he looked down at his open shirt, and then over to the time emblazoned in green on the video recorder. "We should get some rest before lunch."  
Patamon's expression remained unchanged. "I hurt you, didn't I?"  
"You didn't hurt me. Will you stop that already? I can't imagine anyone being as gentle with me as you were."  
"Then why are you limping?"  
T.K. blushed. He didn't feel right about talking to _Patamon_ about such intimate things. He wasn't in pain, he just felt _stretched_. Angemon was impressively endowed, there was no denying that; of course the boy was going to feel some after-effects. He liked the feeling, even if he couldn't walk properly. How could he explain _that_ without embarrassing himself?  
"It's nothing. I'm tired, that's all. You really wore me out!"  
"I wore _you_ out? I think you've got it around the wrong way!" Patamon yawned and jumped up onto T.K.'s shoulder, holding onto him as they trudged down the hallway, back to the bedroom.

Over the top of the constant chatter of the television, T.K.'s peaceful sleep was disturbed by furious knocking at the front door. "Hey, I know you're in there! I could hear your TV from half a block away!"  
The boy groaned at the voice. _Yolei?! What's she doing here?_

He gave a half-hearted stretch, and slowly made his way to the door, not caring how dishevelled he looked. His muscles ached like he'd done an amazing workout the previous day. The barrage of knocking and yelling continued, but he didn't have the strength to yell back that he was on his way.

"What's all that noise?" Patamon asked sleepily, dragging his wings as he followed T.K.'s path.  
Passing the television, T.K. switched it off. "It's Yolei."

"It's too late to pretend you're not home! That is so immature, T.K.! I wouldn't do something like that to you."

Finally he reached the door, and as he opened it, the purple-haired girl, who had been leaning her weight against it, stumbled inside.  
She took a look at the pair and couldn't control her shock. "Oh… my… god! Look at you two lazy bums! It's 11 o'clock and you were _still_ asleep?"  
"Yeah, uh… thanks for waking us up."  
"No problemo." She'd totally missed the sarcasm. "Are you doing anything for lunch… or in your case, breakfast?"  
"Well, we sort of-"  
"Great! I'm having trouble finding Kari, but I was hoping we could all get together and go out for hamburgers or something."  
"Sure…" T.K. rolled his eyes, he really wanted to spend some more time alone with Angemon, but arguing was futile. "What time?"  
"Let's all meet at my parents' store at 12, okay?" Yolei turned to leave, "We'll go from there."  
"Okay, see you then." He shut the door, and sighed as he leaned back against it. There would be other times his mother would go out…

_What the-?!_

His eyes narrowed in confusion. Surely that wasn't his history text book on the table in front of him?

_She must have dropped it off while I was asleep…_

He picked it up and idly flipped through it, not even looking at the pages.

_I hope it was when I was asleep…_

"Oh no! What if she saw us?!"  
"What's the matter?" Patamon asked.  
"Kari was here." The boy began to limp back to his room with the book, "What if she saw me and you… you know…"  
"What's wrong with that? Are you ashamed of me, T.K.?"  
"No, of course not! I'm ashamed of _me_ … unless I do some quick explaining, she's going to think I'm some sort of sicko!"  
"But I thought we loved each other." The little monster said sadly, "Why would she think it was sick?"  
"Love isn't enough, Patamon. I'm a human, you're a Digimon. A lot of people wouldn't understand what we have together. I mean, if Kari saw us, Gatomon probably did, too… aren't you worried about what she'll think of you… you know, involved with a human?"  
"She'd be happy for us… I wish you could be happy for us, too."  
T.K. stopped mid-step, and turned to scoop Patamon into one arm. "I _am_ happy for us - don't ever think that I'm not. I just… I… I didn't want the news of our relationship being broken like this. I don't want our love to be cheapened by stories of us mindlessly going for it on the lounge room floor. I know it meant more to us than that, but to someone else, I'm sure that's what it would have looked like."

Once back to his room, T.K. quickly got dressed in something more socially acceptable for a lunch get-together than his patterned pyjamas - his favourite green and yellow shirt and green shorts. Slipping his shoes on and pulling his hat down over his untamed blonde hair, he cast a look in the mirror to make sure he didn't appear too tired, and slowly made his way back to the door.  
"T.K., you can't walk the entire way like _that_." Patamon said, trotting beside him.  
"I've got no other choice." He answered, opening the door and stepping outside, "I don't want to go, but I have to talk to Kari."  
"I'm going to carry you then!"  
"What?!" The boy laughed, closing and locking the door, turning the knob a few times to make sure it was secure.

Before T.K. could protest, his ever-loyal Digimon was once again that beautiful angel he now called his lover. He was swept into strong, protecting arms and given a soft kiss on the lips before Angemon leapt into the air and flew across the city.

Above the clouds, they were free to express themselves without judgement. Angemon cradled T.K., whilst the boy's arms were wrapped tightly around his angel's neck. The wind whistled past them as mighty wings beat, fast enough to keep them afloat, but slow enough for them to enjoy each other's presence for a while longer.

A sudden gust during one of many lavish kisses, and T.K.'s hat was whisked from his head. Angemon swooped to catch it with precision, and it was then that T.K. noticed _her_.

"Hey! There's Kari!" He shouted, pointing toward a lone girl on the edge of the park.  
She looked so sad, so distant... T.K. hoped she wasn't having another one of her "episodes". No strange light and no static - that was a good sign.

Angemon landed nearby, insisting on carrying the boy to his friend, than let him clumsily hobble over. He set T.K. down beside her and remained close to him.  
"Kari?"  
"T.K.? This isn't a good time."  
"I wanted to thank you for returning my book." He looked awkwardly at his feet, "I didn't hear you at the door… I must have been asleep."  
"I'm glad I didn't disturb you." She smiled warily, confirming his suspicions. "I should have called first…"  
"Kari, I-"  
"There you are!" The trio looked around at the voice. "Hi Kari, T.K.. Angemon, you're looking as lovely as ever."

_Talk about saved by the bell._

"Oh, hi Yolei!" Kari chirped, obviously relieved at the interruption.  
"I've been looking all over for you!" The long-haired girl grabbed Kari's hands and jumped around.  
T.K. looked at Angemon and raised an eyebrow.  
"So, did you tell her, T.K.?"  
"Tell her, what?"  
Yolei rolled her eyes and let out an exaggerated gasp. "About lunch. Can you believe this guy? He was still asleep at 11 o'clock this morning!"  
"Just because you get up early doesn't mean everyone else has to." Kari informed her. "What if T.K. was worn out from doing something before?"

The blonde boy looked away to hide his blush. He could sense how uneasy his friend was. _She **did** see me with Angemon._

"Oh right, like anything could be _that_ tiring."

 _Stop it! Kari's going to crack any minute if you don't stop pestering her._  
"Just drop it, okay?" T.K. finally found a break in the conversation. "Yes, I'm lazy. And I'm sorry I didn't ask Kari about lunch. But right now I need to speak to Kari _alone_."  
Yolei smiled, "Ooh… What's this about? Are you finally going to ask her on that date?"  
Kari folded her arms and looked strangely annoyed.  
"Oh, _okay_! I'm going." The girl straightened her glasses, more out of habit than necessity, "I'll see you all at the store in half an hour. Bye, Angemon."  
She turned away dramatically and strolled off.

T.K. sighed, "I thought she'd never leave."  
"You'd better keep an eye on her." Kari gave him a playful punch in the arm, "It sounds like she's got plans for Angemon that don't involve Angewomon this time."  
There was silence. Kari mentally kicked herself. _Why did I bring the subject of Angemon up? It was a stupid thing to say!_

"Listen, Kari." It was now or never. "When you brought my book back-"  
"I'm sorry, I should have called, I didn't know you would be..." She trailed off. "Busy..."  
"I don't know what you saw, and I don't want to know what you saw, but-"  
She put her hand on his shoulder, "What I saw was a guy and his Digimon deeply in love."  
"I don't want you to think that I'm some sort of pervert-"  
"I'd never think something like that about you! You're my friend; whatever makes you happy, makes me happy... besides, _you two are so cute together_!"  
Angemon smiled. T.K. shook his head and laughed. How many times had he heard those exact words? Kari's impression of Yolei was pretty funny, too.  
"So, you’re not… weirded out?"  
"T.K., I have an angel of my own, I know better than anyone how captivating they are. When I first saw you with Angemon this morning, I thought I was angry... but I understand now that it wasn't anger at all... it was jealousy."  
"You were jealous of us?"  
"It's because I thought I loved Angewomon with all my heart, but seeing you two like that... how tenderly you touched each other, how your eyes just brimmed with adoration... I couldn't go home to Gatomon... I felt like I'd betrayed her by not loving her as much as you obviously love your Digimon."  
"Kari, you can't force yourself to fall in love, and you can't compare yourself to me."

The girl threw her arms around him, "I know, and I'm sorry."  
"Sorry?"  
"Sorry that I made myself part of your special moment with Angemon."  
"It's okay." He smiled, breaking the embrace with Kari and replacing her arms with Angemon's, "Come on, we should get going if we're going to make it to the store in time."  
"Do you really want to go? I can make up an excuse for you. You two should have some time alone... without me barging in."  
T.K. smirked, "Thanks, Kari."

* * * * *

"So what was all of that about in the park?" Yolei asked Kari as their small group sat at their table. "Did T.K. ask you out?"  
"No, and he's not going to."  
"All right!" Davis cheered triumphantly, raising his fist in the air.  
"Shut up, Davis! This is a tragedy!" The girl looked like she was going to start crying.  
"Not from where I'm sitting. So Kari, how about- _Ouch!_ "  
Yolei kicked him from under the table, and turned her attention back to Kari, "What did he say?"  
"He's already in love with someone."  
"Do I know her?"  
"You know _him_."  
"Oh great," Davis said gloomily, "It's probably me."  
Cody bowed his head and suppressed a giggle, whilst the two girls looked at each other and laughed very loudly.  
"Hey! What's so funny? There's nothing wrong with me." The spiky-haired boy defended himself, but only succeeded in making his friends laugh even more.

_T.K. looked at the beautiful angel above him and smiled, "Mum shouldn't be back for another hour..."_

"I wonder who it could be?" Yolei asked, holding her stomach from laughing so much, "Come on, Kari, I need a name."  
The girl shook her head, "I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready."  
"Oh, at least tell me what colour his hair is."  
Kari smiled mysteriously and continued to stroke Gatomon on her lap. "All you need to know is - they are so cute together."


End file.
